Invasion
by Tears of Kyuubi
Summary: Year 2119, the world has changed,humans are defending their planet against the demons who had suddenly appeared out of a chain erruptions of volcanoes across the world, breaking them free of their fiery prisons. I suck at summaries... Pairing undecided.


Invasion

The country's _"Erasers"_ as they called them, are soldiers that were trained by the militia of that country. They hide in the shadows and kill any and all demons they come across wither on missions or on They are to exterminate any and all demons they found. They were the elite, and they tended to become cocky over time. There are hidden villages from every country, dedicated to purging the world free of demons.

On December 29, 2107 at approximately 2100 hours, a massive eruption blew the peaks off volcanoes all around the world, sending molten magma flying in every direction. When the ash cleared, monsters were seen flooding out of the peaks. Beasts that were once sealed into the earth were released from their hellish fate, giving them new life and a new drive, to kill all that stood in their paths, and form their own empires.

The demons were ranked by strength and race. The lesser demon types were deformed monsters, the normally portrayed type of demons. They were as dumb as a rock and weak as one too. They're easy to kill when they are on their own, but they're strength is in their numbers. At some infested cities, you see them in the billions. At those places, they are called the dead zones. Places where the it is pure suicide to enter unless you are with an army of specialized exterminators. They usually advise to use grenade launchers to decimate them.

The greater demons, oh they're _much _worse. They are usually the first animal species. They range from the animal species to the human hybrids like the vampires and the werewolves. The latter two, being the stronger of the greater demons were also stronger in their respective ranks than others.

The greater demons are ranked from E-rank to SS-rank. E-rank though may sound weak, they were as strong as your average horde of lesser demons packed into one tiny(Or large) packet.

D-Ranks were much worse. They each had a special defence or attack qualities. Some could use shadows to bind things; others breathe fire out of their mouths or creating tornadoes with a snap of their fingers.

C-Ranks were as nearly strong as an average hardened veteran eraser. They were like your armies privates ranking.

B-Ranks are stronger than most erasers and they need to be in squads of 5 to kill a B-Rank, earning them the rank of Corporal.

A-Ranks are rare as they usually kill each other for the sake of it. They require entire battalions to kill and they vary in sizes from human sized colossal giants. They're reputations are not just for show and thus they have earned the ranks of General in the battlefield leaving them in the second in command.

S-Ranks usually only have two or three per race. They are known as war lords in the battlefield. Entire armies are needed and giant weapons to stop just one of these demons. The SS-Ranks are the Commanders of the race.

SS-Ranks are said to be an extinct power level, as most were born from noble demon families, breeding with the strongest have genetically changed their body structures. They are human sized and no more is known

All erasers have an electronic device implanted on the body part of their wish that creates an automatic tattoo generator that can update at any mission lobby across the country. These tattoos signify their ranking in strength and authority. The device is also used to track them down to the exact location they were at and to collect the bounties of the demons they killed. Most demons only have bounties on their heads when they are at least C-Rank or above.

_Year 2119 October 04 Konoha Barracks 1_

Burning crimson eyes with black slits snapped open to stare at a pitch black ceiling. It was Konohagakure no Sato's Humble Barracks 1, also known as Ground Zero, the home of many erasers and the biggest mission list seeing as it has more ground to cover than most other Barracks

They all had a choice to either live in their own homes or in their headquarters. Naruto for one hated unnecessary luxuries. That included anything too lavish or expensive, except for his weapons, that is.

He poured all his money and pay checks into his precious, _precious weapons_. He treated his weapons like his children. They all had specially made scabbards, made of the hardest of minerals. For example, his favourite sword, the bloody cross, a wakizashi and a katana that shares a single scabbard in the shape of the holy cross, worn on his back. It was made of lesser diamond that could crush his opponents by the weight itself, he threw it sometimes when his prey was faster than him, pinning them to walls. The swords themselves were razor sharp on one end, and as sharp as a round rock on the other. Depending on the situation, he would usually use the blunt side for more fun. Needless to say he was quite brutal.

Naruto was your typical eraser with a twist, he was a demon. Now, the village knows this, as they were the ones who accepted him into their group. He would kill anything he could, demons humans, animals, plants or even insects. He was the bane of all life, but he chose to join the village simply because "Where is the fun in killing humans when all they use are cheap sticks made of metal with a hole in them? I'm here because I would find killing demons harder and more exciting. Besides, don't you do this all the time? Kill your own race. I'm just on a different faction than them. "

"_Namikaze Sir, please report to the mission lobby in the next 10 minutes, mission:_

_SS-rank extermination mission. Mission description should be shown in the lobby" buzzed the intercom_.

'Finally some action' thought our demonic hero.


End file.
